Future's Beginning
by Dragonheart25
Summary: Takes place during future's end, Janeway and Chakotay are in Starling office flirting with each other as usual and it leads to so serious conversations.
1. Chapter 1

**Future's beginning**

DISCLAIMER: Paramount owns Star Trek…and the characters that are used in this story. I only borrowed them.

Authors Note: This is story is set right after the last episode of Star Trek Voyager.

Beta read and co written by: Angry Warrior

Kathryn and Chakotay walked hand in hand along the Warf, in San Francisco, looking at the beauty that was Earth much before their time. "So do you think we'll get out of here?"

Kathryn looked at him, "I hope so Chakotay. This doesn't look like the most exotic place to spend a lifetime."

Chakotay stared at her, "Okay so we go to Starling's office and try to figure stuff out and then what?"

Kathryn laughed, "Well I guess that all depends on what happens in the office doesn't it."

"I guess so Kathryn," said Chakotay as he opened the door to Starlings office.

They walk through the lobby. Finding an elevator Janeway and Chakotay get in and press the button that will take them to the floor Starling's office is on.

They let go of the hands they had been holding, but before Chakotay kissed her fingers and stared into her blue orbs. "Good luck Captain."

They saw the office before them, looming with all sorts of technology that did not belong to this day and age. "He's built quite an empire for himself our mister Starling."

Chakotay nodded as Kathryn sat down in a chair at the desk and starting typing trying to get through the encryption codes.

Chakotay started looking around the office noticing something that Tom Paris would be interested in a pin ball machine.

"Chakotay I'm in his files" Chakotay walks back to her side putting a hand on the chair she's sitting in and the other on the desk. "You're getting the hang of this.

"I'm a quick study."

"Indeed you are." His hand slowly made its way down to her knee, caressing it slowly.

"Not here Chakotay, we have work to do. We can do this later."

"Is that a promise Kathryn?"

She smiled, "Merely an observation."

"Alright later it is Kathryn," said Chakotay as he shifted his position just a little to look at the computer screen better.

"Look at this one it's our dear Mr. Starling's financial report doesn't look like he's as high and mighty like he used to be." says Kathryn as she starts to hail the ship so she could upload the files on starlings files to the ship.

Chakotay laughed, "Well he's still high and mighty enough to put us all 'out of business' my dear."

"Touché Chakotay, but I'd still like to get out of here before we have to worry about money."

Kathryn turned to look at him and gave him one of her endearing crooked half-smiles. "You know I've never met anyone who can read my mind like you can Chakotay. Under different circumstances -"

"Under different circumstances we'd be shagging like rabbits, and be married with two kids."

Kathryn got a wistful look on her face and nodded. Chakotay watched Kathryn as she looked at the screen. "You think it would really be so bad being stuck here and finally having a life outside of our command?"

"Did you just say that Kathryn? You've been ignoring me for years and now you want to discuss this here in the past, in a tyrant's office?"

Kathryn smiled at him and patted his cheek. "You're right. We have to keep going."

"Kathryn"…Chakotay say's as he takes hold of her hand before she tries to remove it from his cheek completely.

Kathryn turned her ocean blue eyes towards him and tried to remove her hand. "We've been down this road before Chakotay."

"I know and maybe it's time we took that road and traveled it."

"We can't Chakotay, it's not -" He cut her off with his lips on her, in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. Chakotay backed off and looked at her.

Kathryn was speechless, "I love you Chakotay, and I just don't know if we can travel that path while here on Voyager."

"I know that Kathryn but right now can't we just have moment that's out of time; and besides that were not on Voyager just now." Chakotay say's once he's regained some control of his breathing.

Kathryn looked at him. "With the two Commanding Officers of a ship, there is never 'just a moment' in time."

He looked at her, she was frightened. "Fine Kathryn," he got down on one knee, "Then marry me. It'll be more than a moment in time it'll be a lifetime."

Her jaw dropped opened, and her eyes got wide. "Okay."

Chakotay stared at her as if she had grown two heads. "Did you just say okay?"

Kathryn nodded and ducked in for another kiss. "I already got past the hard part, I admitted I loved you: the rest should be easy."

Kathryn said as she takes a hold of his hand and kisses his fingers. "I want to be with you now and always."

Chakotay stared at her and nodded. "I say we do it tonight. We'll find the time ship, which I believe is here." He pointed at a spot on the map.

Kathryn nodded, and took his hand. She used her other hand to pinpoint the place where the activation for the force field that would show them the time ship was. She pushed the button and the wall went down.

There has been many walls that had gone down tonight. "Janeway to Kim."

"Kim here Captain."

"I'm transferring you the coordinates of the time ship now."

Harry spoke up, "Aye Captain." The command team, fiancés, but not lovers: watched the time ship disappear. "Hopefully this will help us get home Chakotay."

He looked at her and kissed her cheek, "I'm already home Kath." She smiled at him. "I know you are and I've known we've both been home since I first met you love."

The time ship gone and their immediate goal accomplished Kathryn and Chakotay walked out of the little room.

Although they would forget the little man named Henry Starling, they would never forget the place where they had finally put their hearts on the line and professed what each of them had known for years. That they loved each other to a point were even there sprits and souls could feel the connection; and that they were following a destiny that was laid out long before they were even born.

Once they were out of the building Kathryn and Chakotay were once again walking along the warf holding hands.

Kathryn pulled her hand away from Chakotay's. "Does a marriage performed legally under a temporal paradox count?"

Chakotay laughed, "I can't believe that's what you're thinking about." He looked at her, "Does it matter? We'll know."

"I say we take off for Vegas and make it legal."

Chakotay nodded and bent down to kiss her.

Tom watched with eyes wide from the back of the dock, "Oh...my...god..." He looked at Tuvok, "I knew it."

Tuvok watched the scene unfold before him, "Logic dictates that we all knew."

"You're right Tuvok in some way I think the whole crew knew - and even the people we've met in the Delta Quadrant so far - it would take a blind person not to see it."

"Impeccable logic Mr. Paris."

Kathryn drew away from Chakotay. "Let's go, Harry can transport us to Las Vegas and this marriage can be done and over within a couple of hours."

Chakotay stared at her, "Flying by the seat of our pants are you Kathryn?"

"It's the only way I've ever flown Chakotay. If you have any doubts, tell me now."

He brought his hand up and brushed it over her face, worshipping the flawless skin and wondering how far down the freckles went.

Kathryn stared at him. "All the way Chakotay."

He smiled.

[3 hours later]

They had been thrown back into the 24th century, back in the Delta Quadrant, but together none-the-less. Crewmembers had seen the rings, but hadn't asked or questioned: even the Captain and Commander deserved happiness.

Neelix baked a cake and there was a reception. And tonight would be a night that neither would forget. The honeymoon would be magical, and the crew had given them two weeks off, in the holodeck to go wherever they wanted.

Kathryn was packing her bags and looked at Chakotay. "Are you happy?"

Chakotay nodded, "More than I thought I would ever be."

She stared at him. "I'd like to do a ceremony here on Voyager, with our 'family' watching."

Chakotay took her hand, "You mean push the honeymoon up and do a joining ceremony?"

"Well I am the only one authorized to perform official wedding ceremonies, but I'll join myself to you and pledge myself to you in front of the crew, and for me that will be enough."

"For me too love," Chakotay takes her hand in his and kisses it. Kathryn lefts her free hand and begins to trace his tattoo with her finger.

"Janeway to Paris."

Tom and B'Elanna were sitting in the mess hall having supper, "Paris here?"

"Tom how fast can you get a party set up for us? Think you can do it for tonight?"

Tom looked to B'Elanna. "Probably, for what?"

"We're having a 'joining ceremony', and we'd like you to organize it."

"Oh really."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and looked at Chakotay, "Tom wipe that smug look off your face, and get the information out of the betting pools. If I see anything that is questioning whether I'm pregnant and that's the reason we got married, or we did it and changed history, or anything else, you'll lose your pips."

Kathryn heard whispering over the line. "Why are you pregnant?"

Chakotay snickered, "No, and I suggest you keep everything out of the Voyager rumor mill," Chakotay snickered, "No, and I suggest you keep everything out of the Voyager rumor mill and the betting pools. Are we understood Lieutenant?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Janeway out." Once again holding hands; "That should keep Tom out of trouble for a few hours at least."

"Let's hope so I don't want to be spending part of our honey moon having to box some sense in to him."

"Me either, although it would be worth watching one day; but as you said not tonight or the next two weeks."Kathryn begins to smile. "We have more important things to plan."

Chakotay nodded "Indeed we do." He looked at Kathryn, "What was that about the rumors of you being pregnant?"

"I don't know, it was the first thing that came to my mind as something Tom would say."

Chakotay laughed, "I know you're not pregnant since we haven't had sex yet."

Kathryn glared at him. "I know that but like I said this is Tom we're talking about here."

Chakotay nodded, "Okay, let's go find some clothes for the party."

Kathryn nodded and off they went.

They reached Kathryn's quarters and Chakotay stared at Kathryn, lust in his eyes. Kathryn stared back the look being mirrored. He went up to Kathryn and kissed her, tasting her lip-gloss. "Well Kathryn, cherry?"

She pulled away, "Strawberry."

"Whatever. He pulled the white business suit she was wearing off. "You think we're ever going to need those again?"

Kathryn shook her head, and Chakotay ripped it off." He looked at her undergarments, "Lace Kathryn?"

"Seemed appropriate." He slowly removed the bra letting her breasts pop out invitingly. He bent down and started sucking. Her breathing quickened, and she cried out: "Oh, yes."

Chakotay pulled his pants down and sprung to attention. "It's been too long Chakotay; I need you in me now."

Chakotay obeyed, and ten minutes later it was over. "Well, we could have waited for the honey moon."

Kathryn chuckled, "True, but we were 'married' earlier today."

He rolled his eyes. They went to the replicator and replicated garments for tonight. An emerald green satin dress for her, hugging her in all the right places and a spiffy tux for him. "Now I think we're ready."

Kathryn laughed and they linked arms and left heading for the mess hall and their destiny.

Kathryn grabbed Chakotay's hand, and linked it with hers. "You ready to become Mr. Janeway?"

Chakotay laughed, "Hey as long as we get to do what we did ten minutes ago again, you can call me whatever you want."

Kathryn smiled, and walked hand in hand through the mess hall doors towards their 'official' life together. Chakotay whispered in Kathryn's ear, "Tom has outdone himself this time."

"And in only two hours."

"That's okay it gave us time to get to know each other better."

She chuckled and they began their walk down the aisle so to speak. They got to the front and the crew quieted down. Kathryn began. "We are here today to pledge ourselves to each other, in a ceremony completing a journey that began three years ago."

Chakotay continued, "I took this woman into my life then as my enemy become friend. Today I am taking her into my life as my wife and life-partner."

They looked at each other. "Today we pledge our lives to each other and this crew, for all the days of our lives, until the ending and the after."

Chakotay bent down and kissed Kathryn on the lips sealing their bond and their life."

Authors Note: Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn looked around the quarters. They had been her quarters, but now they were theirs. Oh, Starfleet would have a field day with this if they ever found out. No, when they found out. She was going to get this crew home, no matter what.

She waited for Chakotay to get up, he was sleeping in again. Kathryn rolled her eyes, in a few months she had a feeling that sleeping in would no longer be an option. Her hand splayed over her belly.

She should have told him that she was not on boosters, but she thought he probably was, and it was just once. But once was apparently all it took.

She had been up for three hours, back and forth to the bathroom. God this was going to kill her.

She turned around as she heard the doors to the bedroom open. "How long have you been up?"

Kathryn smiled, "A few hours."

"Kathryn you really need to get more sleep."

"I would but I don't think that's going to be happening anytime so love." Kathryn said while stroking her belly.

"Oh and why is that?" Chakotay sits on the bed and covers Kathryn's hand.

Kathryn squints her eyes. " You know don't you; how could you possibly know." She say's just a little bit mad.

Chakotay laughed, "My spirit guide told me, I was just waiting for you to tell me."

Kathryn mocked him, "My spirit guide told me. Oh yeah, well the doctor told me."

Chakotay smirked, "Potato, potato dear."

Kathryn smacked him playfully on the arm. "So how far along are you?"

"Two months."

Chakotay smiles. "All my dreams are coming true and it's all thanks to you my love."

Kathryn rubs Chakotay's cheek. "Well you helped make our dreams come true Chakotay." Kathryn Leans up a little puts her arms around his shoulders then puts her hand on the back of his neck and pulls him towards her gently brushing his lips with hers.

"Okay now let's get to the bridge my dear, wouldn't want people thinking the Captain and Commander are getting lazy because they're settling into wedded bliss."

Kathryn glared at him, "If the morning sickness wasn't so bad, I would have been there an hour ago. Ugh."

Chakotay laughed, "The price you women pay for motherhood I guess."

Kathryn swats him and only half in jest. "Don't make me regret being married to you; you can be such a pain sometimes Chakotay."

They arrived on the bridge and were laughing all the way. Tom spun around and took a good look at the Captain. "Do you two want to come to the beach today and go swimming with the rest of the senior staff? We're going to have a swim and barb-queue on the holodeck."

"Well I think we can do that Tom, What do you say Chakotay?"

"Why not it's actually a quite day in the DQ there's no alien's hell bent on destroying us." Chakotay takes a quick look around the bridge. "A guess an hour or two on the holodeck might do us some good.

"I agree Chakotay," says Kathryn starting holes in Tom's head. "It will be one more thing I can beat Mr. Paris at is a swimming contest; that is if you're willing to take me on LT."

Tom spun around, "Okay, 1500 hours, we'll meet in holodeck 2, and don't forget your swim clothes."

Kathryn turned to Tuvok, "Commander we'll be in the ready room we have reports to go over."

"Yes, Captain."

"So is that what they call it today," Came from Tom. Kathryn turned around and glared at him. "What was that Tom?"

Tom blushed, "Nothing Captain."

"That's what I thought."

Walking through the Ready Room doors they head straight for the repo locater ordering coffee and tea.

"You know Kathryn know that you're pregnant you are really going to have to cut down on the coffee."

"Don't worry so much Chakotay this is actually my first cup of the day, and I promise to only have no more than 3 day."

"Well it's a start it really should only be one but I'll take what I can get." Chakotay say's as they sit down on the couch.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Years ago women smoked and drank and I'm sure they drank coffee when they were pregnant, and the human race is still around."

He glared at her, as he put his hand on her belly. "Kathryn, people also used to die of cancer and the life expectancy was about 70 years."

Kathryn conceded to that point and enjoyed her coffee anyway. "I still think you worry too much. Now, the swim party tonight, they want me to get in a swimsuit? I'm already starting to gain weight and I do have a little swell to my belly...people are going to figure it out."

Chakotay sighed, "Kathryn, you can't tell!"

"I can."

"It's your body, and for the record...how many of the senior officers have seen you in anything but your uniform and pant suits?"

"And arachnid's costume. Trust me I'm sure that image is burned into some of their heads for a while."

Chakotay smiled a dimpled grin, "Oh yeah I forgot about that."

Kathryn laughed, "We'd better get working on those reports or there are going to be some rumors going around."

They sat down and started working on the reports.

[6 hours later]

Kathryn stood up, "God my neck is stiff, but all the reports are done."

Chakotay patted her on the back, "And the shift is almost over.

"Which means we can head back to our quarters were you give me a neck message before we change to go swimming on the holodeck with the rest of the senior staff."

They get up off the couch and head out the ready room-turning the bridge over to the person in charge of beta shift as they enter the turbo lift .

"Deck 3"

Kathryn got out of the lift, and went to lay down on the bed where Chakotay came up behind her and began her neck message. Slowly he worked his way down to the kinks in her back, "Feels so good Chakotay."

He continued rubbing her back and her sides, coming awful close to her breasts, at the unexpected contact: Kathryn moaned. "Right there Chakotay."

She flipped over giving him full access to her front. He made his way down to her belly and noticed the swell beginning there where their baby lay. "Kathryn it's not that noticeable."

"It is to me." She began to cry and Chakotay looked at her as if she has grown two heads. "Kathryn. It's okay."

She sat up and threw her arms around him. "You know Kathryn if you do that on the holodeck someone is going to notice. He looked at her breasts and noticed they were considerably larger. "I think that people will notice your bust size before your belly dear."

Kathryn sighed. "I bet you like those don't you?"

Chakotay leaned down to kiss her and held on engorged breast in his hand. She began moaning and he knew he was finished. The kissing became more involved and his hands wandered lower and lower stopping at the swell of her stomach. "Chakotay keep going please...I need this. I'm hornier than anything."

Chakotay's eyes widened at Kathryn's insistence, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Damn hormones. Never mind let's go."

Chakotay could not believe the abrupt change in her mood. "My god Kathryn, damn hormones is right."

Kathryn put on her swimsuit and put a wrap-around skirt over her suit and got ready to go. "Come on we don't want to be late, it's 1455 now."

Chakotay nodded and chuckled at Kathryn's insistence. "Whatever you say my dear.

Chakotay quickly changed into his swim trunks wrapping a towel around him. "All set Kathryn?"

At her nod to the affirmative he stated: "let's go."

They left their quarters once again and they arrived at the holodeck to find the party to be in full swing. "I see Mr. Paris that you have started the part

"Sorry Captain, Commander but some of us wanted to have a practice run before we had the swimming contest." He raised an eyebrow.

"Understandable Tom, but don't let them practice too long."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Come Chakotay let's get something to drink in the meantime."

They head over to the drink bar where they find the Doctor serving the refreshments.

"What will it be today Captain, and it better not be coffee." states the Doctor, secretly.

Kathryn stared at the 'doctor bartender', "No coffee, does that mean I can have a shot of scotch?"

"Coffee it is."

Chakotay laughed, "Okay enough drinks, let's go and swim."

She nodded, and took the skirt off and jumped in the ocean.

On the shore Tom Paris was staring at the Captain. "Hey, Harry check out the Captain's new bod, what the hell has the Commander been feeding her?"

Harry glared at Tom, "Come on Tom, leave her alone."

"Serious, look at her, check out those curves." As Kathryn stepped out of the water, Harry took a look. "Damn, you're right. She was always hot, but now she's…"

Kathryn walked up to him, "Something on your mind gentlemen?"

Tom stuttered, "Oh…uh…nothing."

Kathryn raised her eyebrow in perfect imitation of Tuvok. "Is that so Mr. Paris? I have the distinct impression that you two were checking me out."

Chakotay came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Maybe now is a good time to tell them love."

"In a few minutes dear I'm having fun watching them squirm."

"Alright." Chakotay looked at his wife as he watched the junior officers uncomfortable squirming. He ran a hand across her back and ended up with his arms securely around her waist.

"Well it's not that we were checking you out ma'am." Harry stopped talking immediately, thinking he was about to get them into more trouble then he wished, and realizing if he just shut up long enough, Tom would probably stick his foot in his mouth and take the heat off of him anyway.

Kathryn secretly stared at the boys. "They seem to be infatuated with my changing shape Chakotay." Chakotay snickered at the inside comment, "I guess we'll have to see if they still feel the same way in a few months."

Tom and Harry looked at each other confused. "Why, what's happening in a few months?"

Chakotay rolled his eyes. "Let's just say my wife's body will be going through a few more changes, nine months worth."

Tom went slack-jawed. "I beg your pardon?"

Kathryn placed her hand under his chin, closing his mouth. "We're going to have a baby."

The doctor came up, "Two actually."

This time it was Chakotay's turn to go slack-jawed and repeat Tom's earlier sentence, "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me Commander, The captain is having twins." Doc finished with a smug look on his face.

Everyone stared at the doc as if he had two heads.

Then a shout of congratulations came from the entire senior staff.

"I guess we have more quarter rearranging to do Chakotay."

Chakotay closed his mouth. "I uh…guess so Kathryn."

Kathryn turned and glared at Tom, "And I don't want to see any pools set up on the baby's sexes."

Tom nodded still in shock over the fact that the command couple were going to have children.

Harry looked a little green around the gills. Chakotay interceded, "What's wrong ensign? A little too much like hearing your parents still have sex and like it?"

Tom changed the subject, "Let's go swimming everyone, supper isn't until 1800 hours."

At the nods around him Kathryn went to jump in the lake.

[2 hours later]

The senior staff looked at the setting sun and the command couple sitting on the beach basking in newly discovered parenthood. Chakotay's hands kept creeping along Kathryn's belly, wondering what it would feel like in a couple of months.

Kathryn put her hands over Chakotay's "Well don't that beat all: first they get married in the past; now their having twins." B'Elanna smiled happy for her best friend.

"Right any wagers on what they will do next to top this one." Tom grinned while tapping ideas into a pad.

B'Elanna had her arms crossed. "How about you leaving them alone for once Paris."

"Yeah leave them alone: they deserve some privacy Tom." Harry stood up ready to leave.

Harry stood up and went over to Chakotay, patting him on the back and once more offering his congratulations. "What's the rush Harry?"

B'Elanna smirked, "Harry has a date."

Tom could not believe he hasn't heard about it. "Oh, really!"

Kathryn laughed, "I guess you're not as 'in the loop' as you thought Lieutenant."

Tom just looked at his Captain, "Just getting too old for childish games I guess."

B'Elanna approached him, "Think you're going to be too old to play childish games with our little one?"

"What?" Tom looked like he was about to faint.

Chakotay got up to hung B'Elanna. "Bella this is great: I so happy for you."

Harry slaps Tom on the back. "Way to go Tom: Looks like you're going to be in the dog house soon enough."

Tom was still speechless as he got congratulations. Then he looked at Kathryn and then at B'Elanna, "You know what? Klingon pregnancies are shorter than Human ones, and since you two are already…how far along are you?"

"Two months."

"Okay, well you two are going to be getting ready to deliver around the same time."

Chakotay shook his head. "Oh this is great a 'Captain' and a 'Chief Engineer' ready to deliver Voyager's first baby's since Naomi at the same time."

The group laughed, "I'm sure everything will be fine." Kathryn stated.

"Sure with all the aliens' hell bent on destroying us and all the resupplying we always have to do I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"Tom quit being such a worry wart." Harry stood up and left go on his date.

Kathryn nodded at Chakotay. "I think that's our cue to leave Chakotay."

Chakotay nodded and followed Kathryn out of the holodeck. They made their way to their quarters and Kathryn slammed Chakotay against the wall the moment the doors were closed. "Did I tell you that there is another side-effect of pregnancy?"

Chakotay smiled, "Oh and what's that?"

"Heightened sexual drive." She pulled his lips down to meet hers.

Chakotay pulled back and stared at her. "There is one thing that Tom wasn't wrong about though."

"And what's that."

"The changes in your body do make you even more attractive, your curves are very nice, they're filling out perfectly."

"We'll see if you feel the same way in a few months."

Chakotay stared at the woman he loved, "By then it'll be a whole new attraction. I'll be able to see and feel my baby in that perfect body of yours."

She laughed and was about to continue the banter when she felt the bile rising in her throat.

Chakotay stared at Kathryn, she was starting to look a little green around the gills. "Kathryn?"

Kathryn swallowed and covered her mouth and ran to the reciprocal in the bathroom. He heard her getting sick and proceeded to follow her and see her leaning over the toilet. "Oh Kathryn."

She closed her eyes, "Don't worry…it'll pass."

Chakotay rubbed her back. "I know I'm just sorry the baby is making you so uncomfortable."

She wiped her mouth and rinsed it out. "I say we make it an early night."

Chakotay nodded, "Sounds good to me angel."

They went to the bed room to get changed. Chakotay into blue boxers while Kathryn put's on her peach night gown.

Getting into bed they said 'goodnight' to each other. Chakotay rolling onto his back, she rolled to him, laying her head on his chest.

Letting the call of sleep take them; they went to sleep dreaming of the future.

[0600 the next morning]

Chakotay woke to the sound of Kathryn flushing the toilet and leaving the washroom. "Morning sickness again?"

She a gruff dissatisfied noise leave her throat, "Morning, noon and night sickness. This is the last baby Chakotay: I'm not doing this again."

Chakotay placed his hand on the swell of her belly, "It'll all be worth it in the end."

Kathryn sighed, "Maybe."

"It will be Kathryn." They felt the ship shake and Kathryn raised her hand to her communicator. "Janeway to bridge, what was that?"

Harry answered having just finished the night shift in command. "We've discovered a subspace sinkhole Captain, we got too close but we've moved out of range now."

"Hold course Harry, we'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Aye, Captain; Kim out."

Kathryn looked to Chakotay, "Well it looks like we finally found something interesting to investigate. It has been quiet here for a while."

Chakotay stared at Kathryn the scientist coming out of her shell."

"Let's go Kathryn, and investigate."

Janeway and Chakotay went to the bridge, they looked around at the various crewmembers and their glances paused on Tom, he looked like hell and Kathryn could just imagine what B'Elanna had put him through the night before.

"Have a rough night Lieutenant?" Chakotay asked, as he and Janeway move down to the command level to sit in their chairs.

Tom turned around. "You could say that; you do not want an hormonally charged Klingon waving a Batleath at you."

"No I suppose not Tom; alright lets get back to work 'report'" Tom swiveled back around to his console to check out the readings.

"Report Tom, what's going on?"

Tom wiped the sleep from his eyes and Janeway could tell that the previous night he had not gotten much rest. She turned to Chakotay. "I've been going over the reports from the previous shift and the readings, and I'd say it's a unique phenomenon."

Chakotay stared at the readings, it was all Greek to him, "In what way?" She was seeing something with that scientific mind of hers that eluded him.

"Look at the quantum waves here, if we direct a polaron burst there at just the right levels, I think we could create an artificial wormhole that might get us home, or at least part way."

Chakotay understood where she was going. "It could work, but we'd need to bring B'Elanna in on this."

Kathryn spun around, "What do you think Harry?"

Harry hummed and he'd, "I think if we calibrate it to a covariant frequency it just might be possible."

Janeway nodded, "I'll be in engineering; Ensign you're with me."

Harry approached Kathryn and followed her to the turbo lift and again in the turbo lift to engineering.

Halfway there Harry turned to Kathryn. "I would like you to know how happy I am for you and the commander. I know that a lot of the crew think that the Captain doesn't deserve these things in her life, but I think you not only deserve it, you need it and congratulations."

[6 hours later]

Captain Janeway was sitting in her ready room looking over the data they had received from the wave.

The chime sounded and she looked up. "Come" figuring it was Chakotay with the end of the day reports she let him in.

He walked in. "Time to stop working Kathryn: put the wave report down."

"Chakotay…" Kathryn pouted not wanting to put down. Her scientific mind had almost figured out the answer they were all looking for.

"I've almost got it Chakotay, I have to figure this out. I have to find the answer."

Chakotay took her by the arm, "Come on Kathryn: We have to go home and you have to take care of yourself and the baby."

Kathryn sighed and nodded, standing up and going towards the door with her husband. "Okay, I'm coming."

They left the bridge and as they entered their quarters. They saw the main room filled with balloons, flowers, and gifts for the baby. It brought tears to Kathryn's eyes.

"Oh Chakotay; I've never seen so much stuff in all my life where are we going to put it all." Chakotay walked to the couch and sat down grabbing one of the gifts.

"I don't know Kathryn but why don't you start opening these gifts."

Kathryn stared at him, "The outpouring of acceptance is great, but aren't gifts supposed to come closer to the birth at a baby shower?"

Chakotay smiled, "I know Kathryn, but the crew loves you and they want you to be happy; and they'd do anything for you."

Kathryn grinned, "So when Tom and Harry are short replicator rations at the end of the month: I should go easy on them."

Chakotay nodded, "Yes, they did it for you."

"Alright, Chakotay just this once." Kathryn opens one of the gifts to find a teddy bear inside dressed in what looked like Chakotay's leathers from his maquis days.

"Looks like this one was B'Elanna's idea Chakotay." Chakotay opens the next box to find a bay book and an empty picture frame inside.

"Well that's cute. I guess we should start filling out the baby book, and let's start with this." Kathryn pulled out an ultrasound of their little bundle of joy at 8 weeks. "Look there's a spot for it right here."

She placed the picture of the fetus in the book and continued to open the boxes. Two hours later they had a crib, more toys and sleeper galore, some green, some yellow, some blue and some pink. "Well there seems to be a difference of opinion about the sex of this baby."

Chakotay walked up and put a hand on her tummy, "So what do you think it is?"

Kathryn stopped, "I really don't think there'll be much use for the blue sleepers; but on the other hand, a girl can wear blue."

He smiled, "I guess you think you know what we're having then."

"It's just a feeling but I think it's going to be a girl."

"Listen Kathryn, I'll be happy with whatever you give me: girl or boy."

She ran her fingers over his tattoo, "I know you will, and I love you for it."

Chakotay grinned and took her to the bedroom, they all needed sleep.

[2 months later]

Kathryn ran her hand over her ever-expanding waistline. "Chakotay, this pregnancy is going to kill me, but at least the morning sickness is done."

Chakotay laughed, "My god Kathryn, you finally said something positive about being pregnant."

"I did, didn't I." Kathryn smiled; " Well I should this baby is a part of us, a gift that you gave me and I love you Chakotay. It that love grows every day."

Chakotay had a lone tear falling from his eye and Kathryn raised her hand to wipe it away. "The same goes for me to love; I love you more with each passing day."

Kathryn holds Chakotay to her. Chakotay puts his arms around her and pulls her closer to him.

"I think we had better get to the bridge."

Chakotay nodded but first looked at his wife. "But first I think you should change your uniform, it is getting a little on the tight side."

Kathryn gaped at Chakotay shocked, "You mean go to maternity uniforms?"

Chakotay nodded, "Do I have to?" Kathryn pouted.

"Well you're the one who said you've been uncomfortable in the uniforms you have."

Kathryn nodded, "Okay." She walked over to the replicator, "One maternity uniform, command red, size four."

Kathryn pulled the uniform out of the replicator and donned it, twirling around showing him her new uniform and new shape. "Isn't that better Kathryn?"

She stared at him, looking for approval. "I think it's perfect, there's not hiding that baby anymore Kathryn."

"No there isn't Chakotay and I'm proud of this little bump." Patting her stomach

"Come on we best be going." They left for the bridge nodding and smiling at passing crewmen.

They entered the bridge and Harry looked at her and smiled at the new uniform. "Captain on the bridge."

Kathryn glared at him, "Harry, you haven't stated that in years!"

He chuckled, "I just thought I'd reprise those words, and share that your new form is okay with us. The crew is so happy for you and the Commander."

Kathryn smiled at Harry and patted his hand. "Thank you Harry, we're happy with the support we're getting from the crew."

She turned and walked down to the command level. "Chakotay, what's on the agenda for today?"

Chakotay looked at her, "Well nothing very exciting Kathryn."

Kathryn plopped down in her chair and smoothed the uniform over her stomach. As her hand touched her stomach she gasped. "Oh, my god?"

Chakotay looked at her worried, "What's wrong Kathryn?"

She let a smile grace her features, "Nothing's wrong Chakotay; but I think our baby just moved."

Chakotay smiled letting his dimples show.

He walked up to her then kneeled as he placed his hand on her stomach.

He reached a hand out and she placed her smaller on in his. She bent down and whispered, "Can I speak with you in my ready room?

Chakotay nodded and followed her into the room that was her private sanctuary. The moment the doors closed behind them Chakotay knelt down and placed a hand on her stomach, waiting for it to happen again.

Then all of a sudden, he looked up at her tears in his eyes, the baby had kicked and tears were forming in his eyes. "Oh honey, that's beautiful."

"I guess we'd better get back to the bridge, but before, let's finish those reports that they all think we're working on in here."

Kathryn nodded and went to sit at her desk, the emotional moment passing, and Kathryn knowing that deciding to have this baby had been the best decision she had made.

After awhile they went through half the reports when they realized it was time for lunch.

"What would you like to eat Kathryn?" Chakotay moved to the replicator.

"How about vegetable risotto, mushroom soup, with Chicken parmesan and milk for me."

Chakotay shook his head. "It takes you being pregnant to get you to eat right, at least you didn't order coffee."

She leaned back in the chair with her hands on her belly. "I guess, feeling our daughter move: made it feel more real."

Chakotay brushed her rich auburn locks out of her face. "So now you really believe that you're pregnant?"

She smiled, "I knew and believed it before, I mean that morning sickness, the weight gain, the changes in my body were enough for that, but not it feels real."

Chakotay brought the food over to the table at the back of the ready room and they sat down and began eating.

Kathryn finished her meal and turned to Chakotay, "I think it's time to finish the reports and by then it should almost be time to end shift."

Chakotay nodded and put the dishes back in the replicator and ordered them to be recycled. "I think that's probably a good idea Chakotay."

[6 hours later]

The command team had worked past the end of the shift, but the reports were all done. They walked into their quarters and sat on the couch. Kathryn stared at her husband, "I think we should turn in early tonight, I'm exhausted."

Chakotay nodded and rubbed her belly, "Anything for my wife and mother of my child."

He pulled her to the bedroom and they fell into an exhausted and sated sleep.

Authors Note: please read and review


End file.
